


Sometimes Love is Enough

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lost Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Remarraige, Reunions, Smut, Wedding Fluff, just something I was thinking about, new beginings, sequel to Sometimes Love Isnt Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: A lot of people have asked for a sequel to “Sometimes Love Isn’t Enough.” It’s one of my favorite stories and I always intended to return to it. I have been thinking of how to do it and for now I think I’m just going to wing it. This could be a one shot or it could be more. I’m not sure yet. Let me know what you want me to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm sounded as a combination obnoxious bong that sounded like a truck backing up and “Crush with Eyeliner”, by R.E.M. It needed to be loud because ever since his accident he slept very soundly and needed a loud alarm. The doctor’s said it was a residual effect from the head injury, but it was the only one he had. He had made a complete recovery, except he got tired very easily.

Daryl pulled the blanket off of his head and grabbed the phone to shut it off. It was too fucking early for this shit. The sun was coming in the window, heating his skin and burning his eyes.

Too much celebrating last night, but he could never celebrate it enough.

Then the phone started to ring and he swore under his breath.

By the time he answered the phone Carol’s leg was moving at the bottom of the bed, she always slept with one foot uncovered. If it became covered during the night she always kicked it off her one foot. She could be sweating under the blankets, but if she could get her foot out she was always just fine.

She usually sweated a little because Daryl ran so hot. His body temperature was two degrees higher than most people and he was like an oven sometimes. It was good in the winter and she had missed that the three years they were divorced.

“Who is it.” She groaned.

“Who do you think?” Daryl said swiping the phone screen to answer the phone. “What Merle?”

“Come on baby brother, time you two got your asses up we got shit to do.” Merle said into the phone and Carol could hear him on the other end of the phone.” Chop chop.”

“Be there in an hour.” He said into the phone and then shut the fucking thing off. Carol crawled up his body and kissed the side of his neck and he smiled at her. “Or three.”

“What time is it?” She said. “My head hurts.”

“Mine too.” He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. He ran his hand through her curly red hair and kissed the top of her head.

“Who drove us home? Teagan?” Carol groaned and pulled the blanket over them. 

“Think so, come on. We got to get up.” He said, sitting up in bed and pulling her up.

“No. I wanna stay right here.” She hugged her arms around his waist. “Just you and me.”

“Can’t do it babe, and I told you we should have eloped, but we didn’t and now we got a wedding to go to.” He said smiling and giving her a kiss.

“I think I was the one who told you.” She sat up and pulled her shirt on to go make coffee and he followed her out into the kitchen in his boxer shorts.

Merle had moved in with Teagan last summer, so they were back in the house together alone. Carol had moved out of Maggie’s place almost the same day he got home from the hospital, which was sixteen months ago now.

Maggie and Glenn were still at the apartment with the new baby Herschel Glenn and looking for a house of their own nearby.

“I need this coffee so bad.” She said.

“You and me both baby.” He said getting the milk out of the refrigerator.

Hungover or not it was happening today, they needed this coffee.

Carol and Daryl had gone out with all of their friends last night as a combination bachelor and bachelorette party because the last time neither of them had that. 

They weren’t old enough to drink legally the last time and now they were.

That time they had gone to city hall with Merle and Maggie and didn’t have a party because they were all underage and broke. She hadn’t had a bridal shower that time either, they were barely eighteen then and no one could afford a thing back then.

Things were different now.

Daryl made sure she had a bridal shower this time and a real ring.

As soon as he was on his feet after the accident Maggie took him out to look for a ring for Carol. They went to four stores before he settled on a two carrot Tacori ring.

She cried when he gave it to her because he hadn’t been able to buy her a diamond the first time either and she knew that always bothered him.

It had never bothered her, she had loved the first ring he had gotten her, but she didn’t have it anymore. He had kept his first ring, but they got a new one for him too, his old one was tucked in a box in his sock drawer. It had been there for three years, since the first year after they got divorced.

It took him a year to take that ring off, he had not wanted the divorce, that had been Carol’s idea. But that was in the past now.

They were back together.

Everything was going to be brand new this time, that was how he wanted it. It was a new life for them, a new start.

He proposed properly even though they had decided that day in the shower, when he got home from the hospital that they were getting married again.

Carol objected to him making such a big thing and she tried to get him to elope to Las Vegas or the Bahama’s. Daryl was almost convinced to hop on a cruise ship and get married on an island, but then Merle had a shit fit over it so they agreed to plan a real wedding.

She understood what it meant to Merle after he almost lost Daryl and that was way before the accident that put him in the coma.

So she agreed, a real wedding with all the stuff that went along with it.

It was today on a warm November Day, that they were going to get married for the second time. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck as she was getting the coffee ready.

“Not too late to back out you know.” He whispered into her neck. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as his lips sucked on her neck softly.

“No way.” She said turning around to face him and pulling him closer. “Did you have fun last night?”

He nodded. “Especially when we got back home.” He said grinning at her.

“Well, I felt bad that you couldn’t go see any strippers.” She shrugged and he leaned down and kissed her.

“You know damn well I didn’t want to go.” He smiled at her. “Besides, you do that again and I’ll never leave the house.”

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter and she squealed wrapping her arms and legs around him. Then he picked her up.

“Hey.” She said. “We…”

“Are going back to bed, I changed my mind, they can’t start without us anyway.” He said walking back down the hall.


	2. 2

Daryl unceremoniously dropped her on the bed and jumped on the next to her. He climbed over on top of her running his hands up her sides. He could feel her tremble under his hands. Her reaction to him never ceased to amaze him even after all they had been through, and all the years they had been together and apart.

His reaction was the same and had always been, since the first time he touched her hand at the age of fifteen, he had never been able to stop touching her.

She wore a sleep tank top and under wear and he shoved his face against her breasts and his hands went up into her hair. She tried to pull him closer and she couldn’t get him close enough.

She could not resist him either just like he couldn’t resist her. When she first moved back in with him they spent whole weekends in bed, ordering take out, watching movies and making love for days.

They still did that sometimes, and they were closer than ever before. They were closer than before the divorce. That had changed them as a couple, and made them stronger now.

If they were best friends and lovers before they got divorced, now they were something way beyond that.

“Merle is going to have a cow.” She breathed out even as she was running her hands over his back. His back made her knees weak, just like everything about him and it had always been that way. “You know how he is about being on time.”

“Yeah, he’s a pain in my ass.” Daryl said kissing her hard.

She still remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on him, in the hallway at school in seventh grade he was standing up against a locker with Merle and his friend Axel. She was walking past with her friends and they looked at each other longer than was polite.

She remembered how his hair hung in his face and the way he used to swing his head to get it out of his face. But most of all she remembered his blue eyes.

For two more years they watched each other and knew who each other was, maybe they said a word or two. Finally, one day in a class they had together he worked up the nerve to talk to her. “Do you get this geometry shit.”

She fell in love with a tall lanky kid, all those years ago. Now he was a man and they had absolutely no problem talking to each other anymore.

“Ok, just letting you know…” She laughed.

“He can wait.” Daryl growled into her chest bringing one hand out of her hair and over to her breast. “He’s gonna wait.” She let out a sigh and wound her legs around one of his and now he smiled that devilish smile at her. “Oh, you see it my way, huh?”

She nodded. “Your way baby.” She brought her lips up to his and kissed him reaching her fingers into his hair. “You know it.”

Daryl ran his fingertips over her nipple and she squeaked arching her back. “Tell me what you want sweetheart.”

“I want your dick inside me, as deep as possible.” She said pressing herself against him. “I want your hands on me.”

“What else.” He whispered into her ear. “Tell me. Tell me, tell me.” She could feel his breath against her ear and it made all the hair on her arms stand up.

She pulled him closer to her and licked his neck from his collar bone to his ear, then she caught his ear lobe between her teeth.

“How about I suck your dick.” She breathed into his ear.

“Oh Jesus, Carol.” He kissed down her neck and reached under her shirt. “Fuck that’s dirty.”

“That’s nothing and you know it.” 

“Oh, God damn baby.” He growled into her neck. “Thought you were worried about being late?”

“They can’t start without us.” She smiled and shrugged at him, quirking her eyebrow at him and finally she kissed him. “How’s your hangover?”

“I aint hung over.” He rolled her over so she was on top of him and she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on his face. “Fuck Carol.” 

She was reaching down to pull her underwear down. When that was done she went for his and then she was on top of him. She slid down onto his dick letting out a groan in synch with his. He brought his hands up to her hips and helped her move.

They were moving at a frenzied pace, not because they were in a rush but because they still, even after being back together almost two years wanted to devour each other sometimes.

They were apart for three years and the sting of that was still palpable in their daily lives. They had been in love since they were young and would be forever.

“Tell me baby, is it good?” She said leaning back on her hands still moving her hips against his.

“Yes.” He brought himself up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same and wrapped her legs around him. “Oh, god that’s good.”

She kissed him hot and dirty sucking on his tongue and bottom lip, finishing with a bite at the end. He was moaning outright now. He pulled her close and breathed her in like he always did.

“Good enough to marry me?” She said lifting herself up and back down, they were both sweating now, it was dripping between them and down their backs.

“Good enough to marry you twice.” He said rolling her back over so that he was on top of her now. She hadn’t been expecting that and she let out a squeal of delight and pulled him closer.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carol helped him tie his tie like she had been doing all their lives and she smiled at him. He looked like he did on the night of their prom. He still wore his hair the same and to her he still looked like that boy who got courageous one day and changed both their lives forever. 

She knew he felt the same about her.

The years had passed by and things changed, yet they were somehow still the same. The three years forgotten now as if it never happened.

But it did, and they learned from it.

Today he wore a simple suit and tie with a blue striped dress shirt, very much like what he wore to the prom but not what he wore the first time they got married. That day they both wore jeans and t-shirts, wanting to be rebels and only really being two young kids that didn’t know a thing about life.

Her dress was cream colored lace and came to her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline and a bow in the back that she felt was way too big, but both Maggie and Daryl said it was wonderful.

They hadn’t dressed up when they got married after high school and it had been in the town hall. This time it was going to be in a gazebo in the park by the lake.

She straightened his tie and held it in her hand running the silky material of it between her fingers. He didn’t wear ties often, she could count it on one finger, but he wanted to today.

“Are you happy, Carol?” He asked suddenly, looking into her eyes as she brushed his hair back out of his eyes, like she had done a million times before.

“I have never been happier.”

“What about last time?” He questioned and she considered what he was asking. She had an answer for that, she had been thinking about it a lot as this day got closer.

“Last time I thought we would never loose each other. I thought nothing could ever come between us, or separate us.” She said.

“Felt the same.” He replied and his eyes were soft, she knew that thinking about it hurt him, just like it hurt her. But they talked about it sometimes because the fact was it had happened that was part of moving on.

“But, this time, I know what it’s like to be away from you, to not have you. I know to be grateful for every day with you now.” She said. “I hope it makes sense to you. Are you?”

He pulled her into his arms and put his forehead to hers. He understood and felt the same way, he was grateful to have survived the accident and to have woken up to her waiting to take his hand in life again.

“So happy I can’t even begin to explain it to you, and I get what you said, it makes perfect sense. And it aint gonna happen, just so you know, never again, no matter what.” He kissed her forehead. “I think we better go.”

He pointed over to the clock on the dresser which said 11:40. They were going to be late and Merle was going to have a fit, he took her hand and led her out to the truck.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Merle was waiting in the parking lot leaning up against the fence next to Teagan, his girl. He was smoking a cigarette and Maggie, Glenn and their baby son were standing down by the lake in the gazeebo with all of the other guests. There were quite a few people there and the mayor of the town who was doing the ceremony.

Merle and Teagan were the only ones in the parking lot.

“Oh, look who decided to show up.” Merle said stubbing out his cigarette and turning to Teagan. They both watched as they got out of the car and walked over. Merle and Teagan were dressed up for the small party they were having later. 

“They aren’t that late, Merle.” Teagan said.

“I know baby, but you know I gotta be me.”

“I know baby.” She said.

Daryl took Carol’s hand again to lead her up to Merle and Teagan by the fence and they all looked down at the gazeebo.

“You two ready finally?” Merle said. 

Daryl rubbed his hand over Carol’s shoulder. “We’re ready.” He said.

“Hey, Sis I need a moment, can you girls excuse us one second.”

“Sure, I’ll see you there.” She leaned over and kissed Daryl. “Make sure he shows up, Merle, ya hear?”

Merle laughed. “Sweetheart, I aint ever going through that shit again.”

He squeezed Teagan’s hand and pulled her close to him in a tight hug. “I’ll see you in a minute baby.” And he kissed her hard, when she and Carol turned to leave he smacked her on the ass. She turned back to Merle and smiled.

When the girls were out of ear shot Merle turned to Daryl and offered him a cigarette which he took and Merle took one too. He lit both their cigarettes and took a drag.

“Glad you got your morning fuck brother, I mean it is your wedding day and all. ” Merle said. 

Daryl shook his head at him and took a drag of his own cigarette.

“Didn’t get to say this last time, and I want to say it this time.” He took a drag of his cigarette. “Do you remember when you first started bringing her around.” 

“Yeah.”

“You told me you were gonna marry her, you said “Merle that girl that was just here. I’m gonna marry her one day.”

“I remember.” He said.

“Thought you were a dumbass, first I thought she’d never have you, then I thought you were a dumbass tying yourself to one person at eighteen.”

“You getting to the point anytime soon, brother. I got something to do, yeah?”

He looked towards the lake where everyone was milling around and blew smoke out the side of his mouth. They were ready to start and they needed to get down there.

“You remember when she left Daryl and you were drinking 24/7?”

“Not really.” He said throwing his cigarette down and stomping it out and Merle did the same.

“Well I guess that’s the point isn’t it, I remember though. I don’t ever want to go through that again.” Merle said.

“You and me both.” Daryl said as they started walking down the path to the lake.

“Guess what I’m trying to say, you didn’t see her eyes that night I saw her, when that girl stood me up. She was out with all her girlfriends but she came over to talk to me, uh, after I bought them a round but still. She missed you.”

“Maybe she wanted to say thank you.” Daryl said.

“Look, you two belong together, from that day you brought her home to meet me and if there’s any more dicking around and Imma kick both your asses, you understand?”

“Any more dicking around, I’ll kick my own ass.”

“I mean it Daryl, back then you said it wasn’t enough that you two loved each other, crying in your beer and what not. But it is enough, it’s always enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) xxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xoxoxox


End file.
